


Kenefayim- (Wings)

by imapirahana98



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A smidgen of blood magic...for fun I guess, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reveal, Secret Identities, Siren!Victor, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Victuuri Big Bang 2018, Werewolf!Yuuri, previously established relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imapirahana98/pseuds/imapirahana98
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri have been happily married for five years, partners in life and always bettering the other. They share almost everything together...almost. What will happen when the truth is revealed about their real forms?As the truth comes out, what else could be hiding in the shadows? And what will Viktor and Yuuri have to do to save the people they most care about?





	1. Prologue

Prologue

 

Cardew held back the scream of pain as the runes set into his skin. Everytime a new one was added it felt like a brand was being pressed down. Then the rune would activate and his powers would be bound, unaccessible.

 

“You did a great job Cardew! You’re getting a lot better with all of our sessions. I’ll see you next week ok?” The woman of runes smiled at him, her painted face more real than the lies that fell from her lips.

 

He got up silently, trying not to move his arm where the fresh runes sat. As he walked out into the sterile white hallways she called out to him, “Have a great week!”

 

Cardew kept his head bowed, not willing to look up and let the tears fall.

 

He hated this place. He hated it with a passion. He had been taken from his Meeshpach when he was six, like most of the children here. But unlike the rest, he could remember his time outside of these windowless halls and rooms.

 

He entered the cafeteria, going to sit at his assigned table. Only one other boy sat with him there, younger than anyone else. Around five if he guessed, and he had been here longer than Cardew.

 

 _‘Hi!’_ The boy wrote down on the whiteboard he always had.

 

“Hey Viktor.” Cardew replied, trying to cheer up at least a little bit for him. If he pretended to be happy for anyone it would be for the small boy who was forced to never speak.

 

As their specially designed meals were set down in front of them, Cardew knew he would do anything to at least bring a little joy to Viktor’s life in this hellhole.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

That night, Cardew listened quietly as Viktor sang to himself. He didn’t do it often, but when he did, his voice was always enchanting.

 

As the last note of the song filtered out, Cardew spoke up quietly, “Hey Viktor?”

 

“...Yeah?”

 

“How long have you been here?”

 

“I-I don’t know. I’ve just always been here.” He said sadly.

 

Cardew squeezed his eyes shut, heart aching. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Will you...will you tell me what you remember from outside?” Came the timid request.

 

“Yes. I remember the village I grew up in, it had trees that were taller giants…”

  
  


~~Five Years Later~~

 

“NO! You can’t do this!!” Cardew screamed. Caretakers restraining him as he struggled against their hold.

 

“It’s for his own good.” The woman of runes replied with a smile.

 

“NO IT’S NOT! If you take his voice away from him, he can’t protect himself!”

 

The woman chuckled, seemingly amused as he struggled even more, “Oh sweetie, it’s nice of you to think that, but we only have your best interests in mind. We will teach him how to defend himself. Don’t you worry!”

 

Cardew saw Viktor being lead forcefully into the room, the woman followed, closing the door after herself.

 

It was quiet for a minute, Cardew continuing to struggle as his captors dragged him down the hall. He felt sick to his stomach, a horrible aching in his abdomen as his fingers began to tingle from the circulation being cut off in his arms.

 

“Stop please! You can’t let them do this!” He begged, knowing that they wouldn’t listen.

 

Suddenly a scream ripped through the hallways, echoing off the walls. It hit Cardew like he was thrown into a brick wall.

 

He had to help. He had to help whoever was in pain. His body ached for it. His every limb reaching forward towards where the scream had been cut off.

 

He felt nails sink into his skin, cutting where he was being held but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything but helping that voice. He felt a warmth spread through his limbs, getting hotter and hotter by the second. Cardew tried to direct it, add power to it, something to help him, and the pressure continued to grow. His skin beginning to smoke, and he felt his captors hands wrench off him. He fell to the ground, stumbling to stand as he went towards the voice.

 

He grasped the handle of the door, shoving it open with a grunt. Viktor lay there, knocked out with an IV in his arm. The woman of runes sat with her burning needles, etching a patterned rune into a beaded metal bracelet around Viktor’s wrist.

 

Cardew ran forward, ready to stop her when she looked up eyes wide. Her eyes were glowing a strange purple color as she stood, thrusting out a hand and shouting “LEEVLOM!”

 

And everything exploded then went black.

  


~~ 10 years later~~

  


Cardew sipped from his coffee as he people watched. It was one of his favorite hobbies, something he did to help calm himself and learn about others. Learn how to integrate himself into regular society.

 

The cafe he sat in was not one he frequented often, but every few months he would come here in quiet. Checking in on the one person in this world he actually cared about.

 

The door opened admitting a tall lean man, silver hair gleaming. His expression was stiff and the smile fake, but he seemed to have gained a little more weight. That was good. It was good to see that.

 

As Viktor walked to the counter, another man turned abruptly into him, spilling hot coffee down Viktor's and the strangers front and all over the floor.

 

The dark haired man scrambled, apologising profusely as he grabbed an entire handful of napkins and started aggressively drying Viktor’s shirt, “Oh my gosh I am so sorry! Are you alright? Did the coffee burn you?”

 

Viktor seemed to stare in a strange mixture of shock and awe as he stammered back, “I-I’m alright. Are you ok?”

 

And then the man with napkins looked up for a moment and burst into tears.

 

“No! My thesis is due in three days and I haven’t even figured out what I actually want to argue about for the last part, I haven’t slept in two days, I didn’t even give Viccan tummy rubs this morning, and now I just spilled hot coffee all over a cute guy! My life is a mess! Maybe I should just give all this up and live in the woods for the rest of my life...” The man finished dejectedly.

 

Viktor of course seemed startled, but smiled kindly, “Well I think it would be a great sadness to humanity to hide your beautiful face in the forest forever.”

 

The other man seemed to pause, blushing as he pulled his hand full of napkins away. “Uh...thank you.”

 

“I’m not the best when it comes to thesis writing, but maybe I could help you out? Buy you a coffee?” Viktor offered gesturing to the register that was now open.

 

The brown haired man smiled, seeming to relax a little. “That would be wonderful. Thank you. After my thesis is done I would be happy to take you out to dinner as a thank you.”

 

Cardew felt a mixture of happiness and sadness for the man he had long since considered a little brother, but if Viktor was happy that was what ultimately mattered.

 

Cardew stood, exiting the coffee shop without a trace. If Viktor wanted to truly live his life and be happy, then there were a few things that Cardew needed to take care of first.

 

And nothing would stop Cardew from completing them.


	2. Transformations

~~Five Years Later~~

Viktor was working when the call came in. Nearing the end of a yoga class he instructed when he felt his bracelet go off. He looked down, staring at the flashing red light accompanied by vibrating. He dismissed class quickly, hurrying out and turning his bracelet over. An address scrolled across the small display: _56th and 7th. Pack of unknown creatures. Winged and poisonous tail. Powerful jaw and tail. All personnel report._

The message repeated and Viktor quickly cataloged all the information before bursting out onto the street and sprinting towards 56th and 7th.

A block away from the location, he ducked into an ally hiding behind a dumpster. He breathes for a moment, then begins pulling on the energy in the air around him. The air bent and tightened, pressure increasing as he felt power infuse his blood, body changing into his second form.

Viktor stands, long silver hair braided intricately back, thick gold bands looping his biceps, black armored tank top, black tactical gloves and pants. A golden belt and black combat boots laced up his shins. Glowing flowers in a range of colors tattoo his arms from shoulder to fingertips, all connected by a winding golden vine. In his hand a silver spear extends, crackling with energy along the rod and tip.

As the transformation settles, he hears the rest of the agents come over the coms.

“BACKUP! I NEED BACKUP NOW! I’VE GOT CIVILIANS IN THE CAFE.”

Viktor runs out of the alley seeing civilians pause in their run for safety to stare at him. He ignores them, trusting that once he’s out of eyesight they will continue on. Over the coms he says,“Argentum to Roja I’m on my way.”

There’s a collective pause in comm chatter, as they all realize how bad this is if he had been called in.

Viktor arrives on the scene, watching the mayhem as agents use their weapons to fend off the lizard like creatures. Ashbel’s flaming knives impale three of the lizard creatures causing them to hiss and lunge spitting acid. However, the knives do almost nothing, warping in the spit poison. Ashbel spins as one lunges at him, long blond hair whipping around, as he kicks it in the face, bone crunching under his heavy boots. The lizard still didn’t go down and it’s only Qasqir’s arrow that saves him, arrow shot from his long bow piercing the lizard straight through the eye and into the brain.

As Ashbel and Qasqir work together in tandem, Viktor continues to run, finding Roja fending off a pack of ten lizards all by herself, protecting a wooden door, which was most likely the entrance to the cafe. Her shock of red hair is an easy target for the lizards to focus on, and as three lunged at once, Viktor jumps into action. Coming from behind in the lizards blind spot, Viktor uses the sharp sides of his spear to cut off the tails of two of them. They screech in pain turning to him whip fast, he thrusts his spear into the eye socket of one, and then the other before they can spit acid.

Three other lizards turn towards him jaws open, spitting and hissing with more poison. As the one on his right lunges he rolls to the side, spear scratching its skin as the lizard barely misses him. Focusing on the tear in the skin, Viktor shoves his spear in as hard as he can, turning on the electricity mechanism with a push of magical energy. The sizzling smell of burnt barbecue soon follows, and Viktor wrinkles his nose in displeasure.

As the creature slumps, Viktor yanks his spear free narrowly ducking the tail from another aimed right at his face. The tail swipes back for another blow, but instead of ducking, Viktor holds his spear out shish kebabing it. He turns on the electricity once more, then flips forward and adds another layer to his shish kebab with the creatures middle.

The final creatures spit then, another one of his friends following, and Viktor has to abandon his spear in order to dodge the poison. Coming up to stand he widens his stance only to be saved by two arrows, perfectly aimed, sinking into the creatures skulls.

Breathing more labored than before, Viktor raises a hand in Qasqir’s direction, then grabs his spear and shoves it into the eye of the last lizard trying to attack Roja.

Roja looks over, smiling thankfully and taking a brief moment to catch her breath. “We need to get these civilians out of here. There’s no back exit, but there is a side alley exit that might let us sneak them out along the fringes of fighting. We can go in groups of four, which might take us awhile but it’ll be safest. There’s 23 people in there so 5 trips.”

Underneath their feet the ground rumbles, small hairline cracks appearing in the asphalt.

“I don’t know what that is but we better get moving.” he says. Pulling on the door and slipping inside as Roja stands guard. People, supernatural and natural alike cower under tables and behind the front counter, but a lot perk up when they see him walk in. In a loud voice he announces their plan.

“Alright everyone, I’m Agent Argentum. Agent Roja is outside guarding us for the moment. I’m going to be moving you in groups of four along the perimeter of the battle to safety. DO NOT, and I repeat DO NOT engage with the creatures. They are poisonous. If you see one coming towards you get my attention and I’ll take care of it.” Pointing to the closest two tables where two women are crouched, ringed hands clutched tightly to their two children.

“You four are first. Follow me. I’ll get you to safety.”

As they stand shaking, he herds them towards the side alley exit only to freeze when he sees a familiar face under one of the tables. His thoughts seem to halt as he meets the familiar warm eyes of his husband. His heart immediately kicks up double time. What was Yuuri doing here?!

  
He needed to get him out of here NOW.

A piercing scream suddenly blasts through the comms and he winces at the volume. But it unfreezes him, forces him to think. Logically , he knows that Yuuri is more likely to get hurt if he doesn’t follow the plan and work strategically.

Viktor shakes himself, focusing once more and shoves open the side door, peering into the alley before ushering the small family out. They move along the storefronts slowly, watching for any attackers and trying not to draw attention. Finally they make it to the now barricaded off battle zone. A nonfighting agent quickly ushers the civilians through, and Viktor rushes back to grab the next two groups and brings them to safety in a similar fashion

The fourth group is a little harder. Halfway through, an older gentleman calls for his attention “Ah, excuse me Mr. Argentum, I believe a creature is going to attack me.” His even tone is a little confusing once Viktor turns around and sees a lizard sliding forward slowly, eyes trained on the man.

Jumping into action quickly, Viktor uses his spear as a pole vault, catapulting over the group and landing on the back of the lizards side. He shoves his spear straight down through the skull, and is about to start moving the group again when he feels a lancing pain through his side.

His hand moves, holding his side, where the lizards tail had suddenly cut him before he had managed to kill it. A fiery heat spreads from his side to the rest of his body and he nearly falls over before catching himself with his spear.

“-tum? Mr. Arge--m? Mr. Argentum are you alright?” The concerned tone of the elderly gentleman slowly filters back in. Gritting his teeth, Viktor nods pushing himself up with his spear. He makes his way to the front of the group again using his spear for support, white knuckles gripping it tightly.

He pushes on, eventually making it to the barricade once more. Once all of the civilians are through, the other agent looks over, “Are you alright? You’re clutching your side.”

Not able to speak through his gritted teeth, Viktor just nods before turning back. Yuuri is in the last group and Viktor has to make sure that he’s safe. Yuuri is amazing, but he’s human. He can’t fight these creatures, and even if he could Viktor would want him far away from these poisonous hissing monsters of death.

When he arrives back to the shop, he sees Roja on the cement clutching her sides, as the creatures crush the door in. Viktor feels adrenaline shoot through his veins as he runs forward into the alley throwing open the door. Five of the creatures are already inside one about to jump on his husband who is protecting the other two civilians behind him. Yuuri is standing up, arms stretched out, eyes riveted on the lizards.

Viktor rushes forward at the same time Yuuri does. But Yuuri does it a little different. He sprints a few steps before jumping, leaping into the air and transforming into a large tauny wolf, red eyes striking.

What.

WHAT.

The wolf sinks its fangs into the side of the nearest lizard, before swiftly moving to the next one. Reacting on instinct alone, Viktor moves forward, preventing one of the lizards from hitting the wolf or... Yuuri(?) in the side. Viktor strikes out, electrifying the lizard in its middle like he did before. He yanks his spear out, adrenaline fading slightly.

Pain flares from his side again, and Viktor falls to a knee. A lizard lunges into his face, poison ready to spray and Viktor can barely lift his arm to protect himself. Suddenly, powerful jaws close around the creatures neck, saving him. The crunching tearing sound of skin and muscles being pulled from the bone echoes in Viktor’s ears as the werewolf kills. He tries to stand once again but staggers, barely catching himself on a table.

He can feel his heart slowing, the poison having worked its way fully into his bloodstream. Meanwhile, Yuuri grabs the next two lizards tossing them hard into the solid wooden walls. No other creatures come crawling in thankfully and Viktor sinks down onto his knees, breathing hard as his body tries to compensate for the lack of oxygen and good blood to his heart.

His vision blurs and starts to blacken as he sees red eyes come into his vision, peering at him. Viktor doesn’t have much of a choice right now, and he trusts Yuuri. Knows he’ll help get him and the other civilians to safety. With his last bit of energy, he shifts back to his public persona, and passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm planning to update about every three days.
> 
> This fic is apart of the Victuri Big Bang 2018! I got to work with the amazingly talented Clae! You can find her art for this fic [here!](https://maclaeroni.tumblr.com/post/179416329607/my-submission-for-victuri-big-bang-2018-in)


	3. Hospitilization

 

A steady beeping. Foggy white lights. Distorted speaking around him. Slowly, Viktors senses come in. His brain feels muddled, not quite working properly.

 

Something in his hand, a voice closer than before. His vision clears a little to show fluorescent lights seeping in.

 

He blinks, focusing on the small black peppering of the ceiling tiles. He tries to sit up, his muscles flexing a little but not enough to actually move his body. The warm thing in his hand moves slightly and he sees a mop of black hair enter his small line of vision. Scared, concerned eyes peer down at him mouth moving and sound coming out, but Viktor can’t decipher what the actual words being spoken are.

 

He tries to open his mouth. Tries to tell Yuuri that he can’t understand him. That he doesn’t know what’s going on.

 

Yuuri moves out of the way, a ruddy gruff face replacing his. Yakov stares, looking down at him, and all Viktor can do is blink. Maybe he could do morse code with his blinks? That might be too hard for him to fully process though. What was A again? Dee da? Da dee?

 

Yakov is moving his lips now, and Viktor still can’t understand. Yakov pauses, then repeats what he said, mouth moving slower.

 

“Shift.”

 

Again, “Shift.”

 

Viktor stares. Shift? In front of Yuuri?

 

But Yuuri doesn’t know who he is. He’s not allowed to know based on the agency's protocols.

 

But… he has been wanting to tell Yuuri for years now. Plus, Yakov telling him to shift is probably a good indication that it’s ok if does.

 

Closing his eyes, he focuses on the air around him. The energy.

 

He pulls, bringing it into himself and morphing into his siren form. Suddenly, noise floods his ear drums. Light piercing and he hears shouted commands. He feels a stinging in his arm before the warm thing in his hand vanishes. After another minute of his senses being overwhelmed, the darkness swallows his vision once more and he passes out.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


When he wakes up, it feels like the world is on x1.5 speed. Senses filtering in sharper and his muscles responding to brain signals a bit faster.

 

He lifts his head a little, peering at the warm something in his hand. A tanned hand sits there, and Viktor follows it to Yuuri’s sleeping form. Yuuri’s sat in a chair, back bent uncomfortably to lay his head on Viktor’s hospital bed.

 

Viktor startles when he realizes, that his own hand is glowing with the light bioluminescence of the flowers and vines covering his skin. His nails, an hambre of black to red are vibrant against Yuuri’s own hand.

 

Viktor feels his breath stutter in his chest. What is Yuuri doing here?! Does he know Viktor is Argentum?!

 

Viktor sends his mind back but all he can remember are the flashes of a battle, weird lizard things and kissing Yuuri goodbye as he heads off to work in the morning. Viktor’s about to speak up when he realizes the bracelet he _always_ wears on his left wrist is gone.

 

His voice sticks in his throat. He tries to look around, seeing if anyone else is in the room with him. There’s a curtain, and a closed door beyond that but he thinks their alone.

 

He speaks quietly, voice tentative at first. “Hello? Is there anyone there?”

 

Even speaking as quietly as he can, he can hear the power in his voice. Without the bracelet holding back the magic, everything he says is infused with influence no matter how hard he tries to keep it out.

 

Thankfully no one speaks up, and Yuuri is still dozing away. Viktor smiles, squeezing Yuuri’s hand as he looks down.

 

When they first got engaged, Viktor had been over the moon happy. Overjoyed to be marrying such a wonderful person that he loved. But there was something he was always a little nervous about, and that was accidently influencing Yuuri. He loved Yuuri with all his heart and trusted him with his life; he wanted to make sure that if Viktor ever lost the bracelet or he had to use his voice for something, Yuuri wouldn’t be affected.

 

It had been a slow process. At first he started with just taking the bracelet off at night once they went to bed and putting it on first thing in the morning. Letting the small natural noises that everyone made in their sleep slip out. After nearly a month of that, he would stay up later, waiting for Yuuri to fall asleep. He would whisper quietly saying a few random words like “Lamp”, “Winnie-the-pooh”, or “Makkachin”.

 

At first he thought it was working perfectly, Yuuri slowly adjusting to his voice with no influence, but then he came home to Yuuri unboxing a Winnie-the-Pooh lamp for Makkachin.

 

That was a strange conversation to have.

 

“Uhhhh...Sweetie? What’cha got there?”

 

“Oh! Welcome home Vitya. It’s a Winnie-the-Pooh lamp for Makkachin! You like it right?” Yuuri brings the lamp over to him letting him hold it.

 

“I do like it Yuuri. Thank you.” He says carefully, before asking “But _why_ did you buy it Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri opens his mouth to begin talking before shutting it, a look of confusion crossing his features. “Uh… I don’t know?” He says slowly, looking at the lamp perplexed.

 

“Do you like the lamp Yuuri?”

 

“I mean...It’s fine I guess. But we don’t need a lamp. And Makkachin isn’t here anymore.”

 

Viktor’s heart squeezes at that but is made to feel a little better when he sees Makkaghost pad out of their bedroom and up to him, rubbing his thigh in comfort. He prevents himself from reaching down to pat her, opting to pull Yuuri into a hug instead.

 

“We all do weird things sometimes, next time try to think about what you’re doing though if it feels a little weird or abnormal ok?” He really hadn’t thought that he would influence Yuuri like that, but if he worked slowly, hopefully Yuuri would become immune eventually.

 

It had taken two and half years, slowly working up going from whispers to spoken word to singing, then starting with small questions and then commands.

 

The day he was able to leave his bracelet off and tell Yuuri with as much power as he could “Yuuri, feed me peanuts.” was a great feeling.

 

Yuuri had looked at him like he had gone crazy, “Viktor I don’t know if you forgot, but you are deathly allergic to peanuts. I am not feeding you them. And maybe you could try to say please next time hmmm? Please and thank you are the magic words after all.”

 

Yuuri had been very confused when Viktor had swept him up in a hug exclaiming, “Thank you! Thank you!” And covering his face with kisses.

 

“Ahh, you’re welcome? Viktor are you feeling alright?”

 

“Yep!”

 

“...Maybe you should go lay down for a few minutes.”

 

It had been a relief though to talk to Yuuri without worry of him being influenced by his voice. Especially when a rogue siren at a bar had thought it would be a good idea to flirt with his Yuuri. Yuuri had looked at the woman, confused. Seeming not to understand why she was demanding to have a drink with him.

 

Viktor had walked up then, smile glacier-like as he threw an arm over Yuuri’s shoulders looking at the siren. The woman startled staring from Viktor to Yuuri and then back again.

 

“You... You’re immune?” She asked, disbelief coloring her voice. Yuuri’s brow furrowed bewildered, and Viktor clarified for him.

 

“Of course he’s immune to you! He has me after all.” His voice filled with assured confidence, smug smirk in place as he bent to kiss Yuuri right on the lips, a little more heated than their usual in public kisses.

 

The siren had quickly fled then, finding another territory to stalk her own prey.

 

Yuuri had still been confused, adorably saying “But she wasn’t flirting with me Viktor? She was just asking me to do things... which was kinda weird but not in a bad way just, ya know, weird.”

 

Viktor had rubbed at his chin, pretending to be in thought, “Huh. That is weird. Maybe she just had a little too much to drink.”

 

Not looking entirely convinced, Yuuri looked out the door she had left from, “Perhaps… I just hope she’s alright.”

 

“I’m sure she will be.” Viktor reassured, always amazed at Yuuri’s compassion for others, “She looked like she could handle herself in any fight.”

 

 

 

Back at the hospital, Viktor nudges Yuuri a little, “Yuuuuurrrriiii.”

 

Blearily, Yuuri opens his eyes, blinking tiredly. He sits up gingerly, wincing as his back cracks. He looks up, realizing that Viktor is staring at him. Yuuri’s shoulders seem to sag with relief and Viktor feels guilty for making him feel so stressed.

 

“Vitya. How do you feel?” Yuuri asks quietly, looking Viktor over for any signs of pain.

 

Doing a quick check of his faculties, Viktor responds, “Like I was just lying under something really heavy and now it’s been lifted off my body. I just feel this dull pain everywhere.”

 

Yuuri purses his lips, looking cute and concerned as he explains, “You’re on a lot of painkillers and medicine right now. It might feel like that for a while. But nothing super painful? I can go grab the nurse and have them look over you.”

 

“No, no I think I’m ok. Just a dull pain. I’ll let you know if anything changes though.”

 

“Ok.” Yuuri says, smile pulled thin from his tiredness, but genuine all the same.

 

After a moment of silence Viktor speaks up, “Um, I don’t really remember what happened. Why am I in a hospital and why… why am I? ...uh”

 

“Argentum?” Yuuri says gently, face understanding.

 

“Yeah.” Viktor concedes.

 

“There was a code red city wide, so I think they called you in. I don’t know exactly what happened with you but I was in a cafe when these poisonous lizard creatures crawled out of the ground like cicadas. Roja came and was fending them off when you arrived to help her out. You came in and started escorting people to safety. I was in the last group left, and Roja got hurt-

 

“Is she ok?” He asked interrupting, he had practically grown up with Mila and she was the closest thing he ever had to a sister.

 

“She’s alive. I don’t know in what condition though.”

 

Viktor blew out a breath, “O-ok. Sorry for interrupting.”

 

Yuuri squeezed his hand reassuringly before continuing “I was in the last group and when Roja got hurt the creatures got past her and broke into the coffee shop. There were two young teenagers with me, obviously scared.” Yuuri pauses seeming slightly nervous. “Do...do you remember coming back into the cafe?”

 

Viktor shook his head stopping when the motion made the walls of the room feel a little further away and closer at the same time. “No I don’t. What happened?”

 

Yuuri bit his lip looking at their joined hands as his fingers fidgeted. “Yuuri? Are...Are you ok? We’re still alive right?”

 

Yuuri’s head shot up, “Yes! Yes we’re still alive Vitya. I’m ok I promise... I just don’t really know how to tell you this next part of the story…”

 

“Do you want to write it down instead and I can just read it?”

 

Yuuri thought it over for a moment before shaking his head. “No. Can we- can we just keep talking? I’ll work up to it?”

 

Viktor smiled, “Of course. Will you lay down with me?”

 

Yuuri looked over smiling gratefully before standing. Viktor carefully scooted over moving the wires and tubes out of the way as much as possible. Yuuri sat, helping Viktor sit up first before moving behind him and wrapping his arms carefully around Viktor’s shoulders.

 

“Comfortable?”

 

“Could I lean more on your side instead?”

 

They shifted Viktor leaning on Yuuri’s side more than his chest now.

 

“Thank you. Much more comfortable!” Viktor said, snuggling in a little closer, “Where do you want to start?”

 

“Hmmmm maybe with you? When we were in the cafe, when all the creatures were finally killed you passed out, but before you did you shifted back into your...normal form?”

 

“Ah no. Siren form is normal form for me, but I’m comfortable with either human or siren.”

 

Yuuri picked up Viktor’s left hand, the one arm without tubes all over it, tracing the slightly glowing vines down his arms.

 

“I was so scared when I saw you pass out. I didn’t even really process what was happening. I just picked you up and ran for the barricade. The other two teens followed us out but I don’t even remember them honestly. When we got to the barricade you and Roja were loaded into an ambulance and rushed here. I followed behind.”

 

“How were you able to get to the car? I thought it would have all been blocked off.” Viktor said, shocked.

 

Viktor could feel Yuuri smile against his scalp. “I ran.”

 

“You...ran?”

 

Yuuri hummed in confirmation, nonchalance shattered by his shaking hands.

 

“You ran seven miles?”

 

“It wasn’t that hard.”

 

“...I think they may have given me too many painkillers.”

 

Yuuri chuckles, but his fingers still fidget nervously, so Viktor changes the subject.

 

“Wait...why was I taken to the hospital? I just passed out right?”

 

Yuuri stopped fidgeting, “Oh shoot I forgot about that part! Remember how I mentioned the lizards were poisonous? You got hit by one with a stinger I think and the poison got into your system. When I got to the hospital they were trying to give you an antidote but your body kept rejecting it and any other thing they tried to give you to help wasn’t working. Then the doctors were trying to get a different antidote made for you from the poison in your system. That’s when Mr. Feltsman came in. Roja was already being treated, and Mr. Feltsman was convinced it would be the same for you if you shifted back. Something about uninterrupted healing faculties? I don’t really know. Anyways, we brought you back to consciousness and Mr. Feltsman got you to shift. Once you did, you became receptive to the antidote and other fluids, and I’ve just been here with you ever since.”

 

“Wow. I… I really don’t remember that.”

 

“I’m just glad you’re okay now. That’s what matters.” Yuuri says, squeezing his hand. Warmth pools in his heart. Gosh he is so lucky to have Yuuri.

 

“Me too.”

 

They sit in silence for a few minutes, relaxing and enjoying just being with each other.  Eventually Yuuri speaks up, “It is a little weird to know I married my childhood superhero though. I- I loved you as I kid, still do. When you first walked into the cafe I almost fanboyed in front of everyone. I still have all the trading cards and magazines actually, can you sign them?”

 

Viktor chuckles, “Of course sweetie, anything for you.”

 

“Aw this is so cool. I’m so excited.” Yuuri says, voice giddy.

 

“You’re more excited to have Argentum sign your posters than be married to him? Yuuri I am offended!” Viktor pouts, giving Yuuri his best attempt at puppy dog eyes. It seems to work a little too well considering that he’s still pale from the poison and ya know, in a hospital hooked up to a bunch of machines.

 

“No. I’m excited to have Argentum sign my posters, but I’m very happy to have married Viktor.” Yuuri leans down, lips brushing against Viktor’s temple, before sitting up again. “Love you.”

 

Viktor feels himself choke up a bit, but he’s easily able to get out a returned, “I love you too.” That will always be easy to say to Yuuri.

 

“Ok.” Yuuri begins, taking a deep breath, a slight nervousness in his voice, “I’m a werewolf. I’m the Alpha of the campestris pack, but I was born into the Honshū pack back at home.”

 

Viktor startles, voice awed “You’re the alpha of the Campestris pack?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You’re a werewolf?”

 

Yuuri laughs a little, “Yes.”

 

There was a long pause as Viktor tried to absorb that. “So that’s why you ran.”

 

“It was faster?” Yuuri shrugs.

 

“That’s…. You are amazing Yuuri.”

 

“Well I think you’re pretty amazing too Viktor.”

 

They continue to sit in silence, Viktor mulling over this new information and matching it with the man he already loves. Yuuri also pulls his missing bracelet out of his pocket, and Viktor puts it back on relieved.

 

Eventually, a nurse comes in and checks his vitals, asking him questions before leaving again.

 

Yuuri brings out his phone, and they start watching funny pet videos, laughing at cats that are afraid of cucumbers.

 

The next time the nurse comes in with a doctor. She checks Viktor over asking questions about how he’s feeling and if he can remember the date and where he is.

 

When he answers everything correctly she signs off something in his charts. “Alright Argentum, you’re free to go home. However it is imperative that you take it easy over the next two weeks. Your body went through a lot of trauma and we’re still not entirely sure if all of the poisonous effects have worn off. Also, you need to stay in this form of yours until you come back for an all clear from me. No shifting. If you can, just relax at home.”

 

“Alright, thank you doctor.”

 

“I hope you feel better, and thank you for your service.”

 

Once the door is closed Viktor huffs out a breath, “I’m already bored.”

 

Yuuri looks over from where’s he’s packing their bags. “Bored from having to stay at home for two weeks?”

 

“Yeeessss. I can already feel myself going stir crazy.”

 

Yuuri hums, turning back to the bags. As he zips up the last one, shrugging it over his shoulder he says, “Would you want to try staying with my pack instead?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [YouTube Video of Cats Afraid of Cucumbers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXv44YL_Gio)
> 
> From Wikipedia: The Japanese wolf is an extinct subspecies of the gray wolf that was once endemic to the islands of Honshū, Shikoku, and Kyūshū in the Japanese archipelago.  
> -Yuuri's family is apart of the Honshū werewolf pack :)
> 
> Sorry for not posting yesterday! I just sorta ran out of time? I will still be posting on the 31st though!
> 
> For anyone wondering how Viktor's transformation works, his Siren form is at a lower energy level than his human form. For him to go from one to the other he has to use magical energy to kickstart the reaction. Also, Viktor has to use a lot more energy to go from siren to human since it's at a higher energy level.


	4. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween to all who celebrate! And to those who don't Happy Fall!
> 
> I didn't get the chance to fully re-edit this so there might be a few grammatical or punctuation mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading! I really like this chapter ^_^
> 
> (I'll fix the link later)

Yuuri drives down the familiar gravel dirt road, the radio playing old 80s tunes as Viktor looks out at the forest from the front seat.

 

Yuuri is definitely nervous for what’s to come. He hadn’t _necessarily_ told his pack that he had a husband… or that he was even seeing anybody. The mamas were going to have his head for never telling them.

 

He was a little worried for how Viktor was going to react and be treated by everyone too. They could be overwhelming at the best of times and downright terrifying at the worst.

 

There were 53 people in his pack, soon to be 55 if Meredith’s twins had anything to say about it. There were families, couples, teenagers and children all living together in an open community. Everyone had their own room and bed, but it was no surprise to walk into your own living room to find five kids camping out, watching cartoons, and eating your favorite cereal (Yuuri put a lock on his cabinet after the third time his favorite cereal was stolen).

 

The mamas of the pack were the real ones in charge, but everyone played a role. Finances were largely shared, a small group worked in the city that were the main financial contributors, but they only worked because they wanted too. If it came down to it, the entire pack could live off the land, taking care of the forest as it took care of them. They ran patrols occasionally keeping track of the border and making sure there was no encroachment from other packs or creatures. The majority of their food either came from their farm or was bought in town, then they cooked and ate it together.

 

Eleven houses stood, five on each side and one capping the end, with a large grassy area connecting everything. There were benches, toys, and blankets strewn all across the yard. A typical appearance for the shared lawn. As Yuuri pulled up to the row of cabins, he saw the kids Kaho and Hee dart from one house to another, playing tag.

 

Yuuri stopped the car, and got out alongside Viktor, he saw Hanna poke her wolf head out the door. The seventeen year old shifted back to her human form (with clothes) running out, “Yuuri! Guess what! Guess what!”

 

He smiled opening his arms for a hug as she practically collided with him, “Did you get into UC Davis?!”

 

“AAAAAAA yes!!! OMG I’m so excited!!!” She was doing a little happy dance and Yuuri felt pride bubble in his chest. She had worked her ass off for the past three years in high school trying to get into a good school for environmental sustainability farming and forestry. It took awhile for them to figure out what made her keep bombing tests despite having excellent participation and homework grades. Test anxiety _sucked_. But they helped her come up with ways to work with it and it had all paid off.

 

Justin, her younger brother by two years, walks up then, “She was so nervous when she got the email that she almost broke my hand from squeezing so hard! I am proud of her though. I really hope I get in too.”

 

“Just work hard lil bro, you’ll get it!” Hanna says, still vibrating with excitement. A few other people start pouring out, all bored children coming to hang out and do something together.

 

When he sees eight year old Valeria tug on Viktor’s sleeve, he realizes that he hasn’t even introduced his husband yet.

 

“Who are you? And why do you smell like mi tio?” Valeria asks, straight and to the point like always. Viktor shifts tugging at his denim jacket sleeves self consciously.

 

“I’m Viktor, what’s your name?” He replies, voice sounding friendly despite the nerves Yuuri can see.

 

Valeria narrows her eyes at him, before turning and running into the closest house on their right. Viktor stands looking bewildered and a little guilty like _he_ had been the reason she ran off.

 

The small herd of ten children now have their eyes glued to Viktor, and he shifts uncomfortably. It’s certainly strange to see him act this way, his normal friendly demeanor when meeting new people almost entirely gone.

 

In order to hide his actual identity he’s wearing normal black jeans with combat boots, a loose white v-neck tucked in, denim jacket, and black gloves. His hair is in a loose french braid starting from behind his right ear, looping around the back of his head **< a **href="https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSKLzNKh4OGHAULJum3gSCPWsg_7gcSzU7M10q1LXpsZ7pCYwxf">head</a> then up to form a crown at the top.

 

His hair was distinctive, but so far without his fighting gear and with his tattoos all covered up, no one had recognized him.

 

Yuuri speaks up trying to get the attention off of Viktor, hoping to let him adjust a bit more before he’s hounded with questions.

 

“Who wants to go bike riding?” All hands go up immediately, followed by a chorus of ‘me!’ ‘me!’ ‘me!’, and some kids are already running to get one of the bikes spread out across the yard or leaning up against a front porch.

 

“Alright guys I’ll be right back, give me a minute!” He shouts, grabbing Viktor’s hand and pulling him towards the house capping the end of the row. As he opens the door, he listens carefully relieved to hear no one in the house.

 

“This is the house I stay in whenever I sleep overnight. No one's here right now, so try to relax if you can? I know it’s a little overwhelming, so I wanted to give you a break from everyone.”

 

“Thank you Yuuri.” Viktor says leaning over to kiss his temple. “I think I’m just going to try to lay down for a bit? I still feel kind of dizzy.”

 

“Sounds good. If you need anything or me, just walk into another house and ask for help. They’ll help you. Have a good nap.”

 

Yuuri grabs a blanket from the hall cabinet, laying it over Viktor once he’s laid out on the couch. He gives him a quick peck on the nose before walking out the door.

 

He hears a mumbled, “Have fun!” through the door and Yuuri smiles as he grabs a bike and helmet for himself.

 

The small army of children are already assembled, and he swings his leg over the bike, pushing off with his other foot. The rest of the children follow in similar fashion and they take off down one of the familiar forest paths, riding through their home.

  
  
  


~~*In the first house on the right*~~

  
  


“Mami! Tio Yuuri brought a man with him that smells like him!”

 

Yolanda sets down the book she had been reading, “What did you say Valeria?”

 

Valeria runs into the living room, board game clutched in hand. She runs over, jumping into her lap and leaning her tiny face into her chest. Yolanda reaches a hand down running her hand through Valeria’s dark brown hair.

 

“Tio Yuuri brought a silver man with him, and the silver man smelled like tio Yuuri mamí. He said his name was Viktor.”

 

Yolanda raises an eyebrow. That was certainly too absurd for her daughter to make up.

 

“Sweetie can you go help your mommy clean up the bathroom? Then afterwards I’m sure she’d be happy to play a board game with you.”

 

“Fine.” Valeria grumbles before saying in a self satisfied voice, “But only if you give me a kiss first!”

 

Ah yes. The highest price to pay for anything to get done. Yolanda adopts a serious face, “Very well. I will seal our contract with a kiss.” She reaches down pulling Valeria up and littering her face with kisses as her daughter erupts into giggles.

 

“Mami! No fair, no fair!!”

 

She releases her kiss attack, watching her daughter run off. Yolanda stands, first going to the kitchen to grab a milk bottle and then to pick up their sixteen month old son from his crib upstairs. She cradles him against her chest, as she walks outside. Picking up the strange new scent, and following it to the main house.

 

She opens the door carefully, bouncing Matias slightly as she walks. A man is curled up on the couch, blanket covering him as he snores lightly.

 

Yolanda raises an eyebrow walking closer, careful to make as little noise as possible. She stands a few feet from his head watching him. He did smell like Yuuri, and even stranger he smelled like Yuuri’s mate. Yuuri had never mentioned a mate or boyfriend of any sort...

 

As she watches him shift, she can smell that he isn’t a werewolf either. He was definitely _something_ in the supernatural world but not a werewolf. This was truly peculiar.

 

Through her and her wifes bond, she sends a message _Hey babe, I’m going to make dinner in the main house tonight. Yuuri brought a… friend._

 

Her wife responded back a moment later, amusement trickling through _A friend? That doesn’t exactly sound like Yuuri but I look forward to meeting them. Are we having shish kebabs tonight?_

 

_Yeah. Valeria is still in her ‘I don’t like onions’ stage, so I’ll make some without onions for her._

 

_Alright, see ya later sweetie, love you._

 

Yolanda turned, walking towards the kitchen quietly, still holding Matias. She grabbed one of the high chairs at the kitchen table sitting him down. He stared quietly, seeming content to just watch her cook for now.

 

She fired up the stovetop grill, singing quiet enough so that he could hear, and began pulling out chicken, beef, peppers, onions and mushrooms. She started prepping everything, separating the now cut up ingredients into separate piles. She grabbed out the wooden skewers, impaling the ingredients one by one from the bowls. An hour later, she had thirty regular skewers and ten non-onion skewers. She also made ten without any onions for Valeria and any other children who decided they don’t want onions today.

 

As she placed them on the grill, she heard a shuffling noise from the living room that sounded like the man was sitting up. A minute later she heard footsteps, and a silver braided head looked through the door cautiously.

 

She went to place the rest of the skewers on the grill before turning with a warm smile, “Hello.”

 

He came into the room more, returning her friendly smile. “Hi.”

 

“And who might you be dear?”

 

“I’m Viktor. What’s your name?” He said, tone and facial expression amicable but body language a different story. His gloved hands fidgeted, tapping a sharp staccato rhythm on his thigh.

 

“I’m Valeria. Come here won’t you? I could use some help.”

 

He nodded stepping forward, and Yolanda took the now warmed up milk bottle from the microwave handing it to him, then she picked up Matias and handing him over carefully.

 

Viktor stared, eyes wide, as he took Matias. It looked like Viktor had never held a baby in his life though, so she brought him over to the large kitchen table, having him sit down in a chair showing him how to hold a baby and how to feed one properly.

 

He still looked a little scared of the sixteen month old in his lap, but he did as he was shown.

 

She kept a careful eye and ear on them as she turned back to the kebabs. She rotated the skewers with tongs as she asked, “So Viktor what brings you to the Campestris pack?”

 

He doesn’t even look up, too focused on his task as he answers “I’m here with Yuuri. He, uh- wanted to introduce me and show me around his other home.”

 

“Other home?” She asks lightly.

 

“We have our own place in the city right now. Yuuri considers it another one of his homes but I’ve only been to ours and Hasetsu. I think he wanted me to see all of them.”

 

“You live together in the city?” She asks, tone a lot more curious than before. _Who was this man?_

 

“Well, yes. It’s normally what husbands do right?”

 

She drops one of the skewers she had been moving to the back causing it to bounce off and go spinning onto the counter. She turns, a choked off “What?!” escaping her throat.

 

Viktor still hasn’t shifted his attention away from Matias, but his eyes flick up briefly then back down. “Yuuri and I are married? Did he not tell you guys?”

 

She still stares. _Yuuri is married?! Since when?!_

 

Her wife responds immediately _What do you mean he’s married!? He’s the most single hot guy I’ve ever met._

 

 _Well his_ **_husband_ ** _is currently feeding our son so I’m going to have say we might have been left out of the loop on something._

 

Finally she chokes out loud to Viktor, “How long have you guys been married?”

 

“Ummmm, our three year anniversary is next month in October. But we were together for two and half years before we got married.”

 

“Yuuri’s been dating you for five years- oh wait you have to hold the bottle like this otherwise he’ll start drinking air which is bad. Yes perfect hold it like that- and he didn’t even tell us?!”

 

“I guess not, I didn’t know he was a werewolf until two days ago though. So maybe we can call it even?” Viktor’s voice is a little more nervous now, showing the emotion he had been trying to hide before.

 

She stares, before turning back to the shish kebabs trying to think. _So apparently our little Yuuri has been married for almost three years and dating for two and half before that._

 

There’s a pause from her wife, then _I’ll be right over._

 

“Um he’s done with the bottle… What do I do now?”

 

She looks up, grabbing a small washcloth from the towel cupboard before exchanging the bottle for the washcloth.

 

“So after he’s done eating we have to burp him to try and get out any air that he drank. But sometimes there’s spit up from the air coming back up so you put this over your shoulder to protect your clothes.”

 

She places the wash cloth over his shoulder, helping to maneuver Matias into a sitting position leaning on his shoulder before instructing “Ok, now you pat on his back gently until he spits up or for about a minute. Sometimes he doesn’t swallow that much air, which is good, it just means he doesn’t burp.”

 

Viktor starts to gently pat Matias on the back, eyes riveted to the side, keeping an eye on her son. She walks back to the stove, turning the kebabs once more and starting to sing again.

 

A moment later she hears the front door open followed by a pair of footsteps down the hall. She chuckles at her wife, who seems to be interrogating Yuuri about his mystery husband. They turn the corner and she turns just in time to see Yuuri walk in and freeze, eyes on his husband and Tobias. A look of longing comes over his face that she recognizes too well from when she started seriously contemplating starting a family with Nina.

 

Viktor still seems entirely too focused on Tobias to even realize that there is an audience in the room now. After a minute he stops patting, looking up most likely about to ask what he should do now, but instead his eyes land on Yuuri.

 

She shouldn’t be too surprised when he says, “Yuuri, please take him from me. I have no idea how babies work and I’m terrified of dropping him.”

 

Yuuri seems to come out of his stupor, walking forward to pick Tobias up with a practiced ease. Instead of moving away however, he turns and plops back down onto Viktor’s lap.

 

Viktor’s look of surprise makes her hide a snicker behind her hand while Nina and Valeria take seats at the breakfast bar stools, twisting back and forth as they watch in amusement.

 

“You were doing a great job Vitya, I’m impressed.” Yuuri says sounding proud.

 

Viktors shoulders seem to deflate some of the tension she hadn’t even realised he had been holding, “Thank you… but babies are so squishy. It’s weird.” he says.

 

With a worried tone, Yuuri replies, “Please tell my you didn’t squish him.”

 

“ _No,_ I made sure not too. Yolanda taught me how to feed and burp him.”

 

Yolanda feels a small smile curve her lips as she hears the small hint of pride in Viktors own voice.

 

“You did a good job Viktor. Thank you for your help.” She says kindly, looking over and winking at him.

 

His smile broadens, before he looks back at Matias who is playing with one of Yuuri’s hands.

 

Annnnnddddd, that was the same expression Nina wore when she started to realize that maybe, just maybe, she might want to have kids too.

 

The front door bursts open, admitting a rowdy group of children. Before they can make it to the kitchen though, she yells “Everyone has to wash up before dinner! I want to hear you washing your hands for twenty-two seconds before you even step a foot in my kitchen!”

 

The pounding feet change direction going to the two hallway bathrooms, and the sound of the tap waters are turned on while the first two children start their counting.

 

She turns her attention to the stove once more, turning off the heat and letting the kebabs start to cool down slowly. Her wife walks over to her, both of them crossing their arms before standing side by side facing Yuuri. Duel raised eyebrows and sharp stares dig into him, watching for vulnerabilities.

 

Yuuri ducks, quickly holding up Matias to use as a shield. “Yuuri Katsuki don’t you dare try to use our son against us.” They say in perfect unison. Mental bonds were so awesome.

 

Viktor startles, looking between them like they’re about to start sprouting snakes from their eyes. Yuuri is used to it by now.

 

“Care to explain why your _husband_ is here today? I found it very interesting when Valeria came in telling a story about a silver haired man who smelled like you. Imaaaaagine my surprise when I walked in here, and lo and behold there’s a silver haired man who not only smells like you, but also smells like your mate!” Yolanda says pointedly.

 

Yuuri goes beat red, well and truly hiding his face now.

 

“Mate?” Viktor asks, voice curious.

 

Yuuri just hides his face more until Viktor reaches around, rubbing his side. In a low voice, normal humans wouldn’t be able to hear, Viktor says, “Yuuri we’re already married. I promise there’s nothing to be worried about. Besides, you’re my mate too and I think I’d be rather offended if you didn’t consider me yours.”

 

“That’s one way to put having a mental bond.” Nina mutters under her breath, earning an elbow to the side.

 

“Mental bond?” Viktor asks, brow furrowed.

 

Cautiously, Yolanda asks, “You don’t have a mental bond?”

 

“It’s complicated?” Yuuri tries to interject, but Viktor’s still confused face prompts Nina to explain, “When werewolves find mates, a bond is formed that includes emotional and telepathic communication. I’ve met other wolves before who have mated humans and they still have the bond. Do you really not have it?”

 

“I don’t think so?.” Viktor says rubbing his chin.

 

“No we don’t but we don’t really need one.” Yuuri defends, peeking through his fingers.

 

“I can agree with that.”

 

“Well now that the lovebirds are done being gross, I’m hungry.” A voice says from the hall. Hanna walking in and grabbing a stack of plates from the cupboard. She hands the first few to Yolanda letting her family get first servings, before handing out more plates to the other children and then to Viktor and Yuuri.

 

Yolanda picks up Matias from Yuuri’s lap, walking outside with the rest of her family.

 

As everyone in the pack pours out of their houses, respective dinners in hand, they sit around on the blankets and benches in the yard.

 

Yuuri and Viktor come out a minute later, Viktor seeming to try to hide behind Yuuri as they walk out with their own dinners. Nina raises a hand ushering them over to the group of adults they’re sitting with. They walk over, Viktor sitting down between Yuuri and Yolanda, smiling shyly to everyone else.

 

Yuuri introduces Viktor to them before they go around introducing themselves and pointing out which brat is theirs. Soon normal conversation starts back up and they make the extra effort to ensure Viktor is included.

 

Marie asks, “So Viktor what do you do?”

 

“I’m a gym instructor! I teach yoga, pilates, and self defense classes. What do you do?”

 

“I’m a chef at Food in the Forest, or FIF as most people call it.” She explains.

 

“I’ve eaten there! The food is delicious. My favorite is the Midwestern Salad. The salad and vegetables are all so fresh. Where do you get your ingredients?” They continue to talk, Viktor slowly relaxing into the familial atmosphere.

 

During a break in conversation Yolanda notices him staring off to the side of the house. Gaze focussed and searching, head cocked to the side like he’s listening for something.

 

“Viktor? Is everything alright?” She inquires.

 

He doesn’t hear at first but then his head snaps to the right slightly, gaze fixed on something. Her instincts immediately perk up, eyes following his gaze, ears trained, and sniffing the wind cautiously.

 

“The wind changed.” He finally explains. Eyes still fixed on the same spot. “I’ll be right back.” He says offhandedly, standing up and walking towards the trees. He only stops when an arrow embeds in the ground at his feet.

 

Everyone's attention snaps towards the arrow, then the direction it came from, but it’s like they are senseless with the wind moving in the opposite direction. There’s no noise and no smell to work off of. She leaps into action, shifting into wolf form and snatching up Matias as Nina gets Valeria. The other parents do the same with their children and they sprint for the houses. Suddenly though a wall of flame erupts around the perimeter of the yard and she rears back protecting Matias from the heat. The flames lick up twenty feet into the air, and she regroups with the rest of the pack. Almost everyone has shifted at this point, only Yuuri still stands in human form eyes scanning making sure everyone is accounted for and safe.

 

A high whistle pierces through the trees, hurting their ears and disorienting them.

 

Fear grips her heart as she asks _WHAT IS GOING ON?!_

 

_I DON’T KNOW. I’m scared though. Are the kids alright?_

 

_I-I think so._

 

A part in the fire opens right where Viktor was still staring, revealing a masked figure stepping forward. A deep gravelly voice saying, “The Campestris Pack. One of the strongest packs on the continent. Really quite sad that you can be defeated so easily. Oh well. You will make a good example of our might.”

 

Yuuri lunges forward, transforming in the same movement, powerful jaw aiming for the man's jugular. The man pulls a silver gun out quicker than he should be able to and fires.

 

Yolanda’s heart stutters in her chest.

 

Yuuri goes down, bullet lodged in his leg. The man aims at Hanna next, pulling the trigger before anyone can react.

 

The bullet hits true again, lodging into her side and she howls with pain. Her dad stalks forward, readying to attack and the silver gun is trained on him. But before another shot can ring out, the gun is kicked from the man’s hand. It goes flying, landing somewhere in the grass.

 

Viktor attacks in a whirlwind, punching and kicking, dodging in rapid succession. The druids hands go up, electricity crackling at fingertips as she thrusts her hands forward, arcing the lightning towards Viktor. Viktor is hit by it, but amazingly doesn’t even flinch as he slams the heel of his boot into the woman's gut.

 

The druid goes down onto her knees, and Yolanda surges forward planning to rip her limb from limb when the druid yells out “PAEWR!” and the fire comes rushing in. She closes her jaw around the druids arm, ripping it off with a sharp tearing sound. The druid screams, fire turning blue with heat. A gloved hand flashes out in a chopping motion crushing the druids windpipe.

 

Yolanda sinks into the neck flesh tearing and killing the druid faster in hopes of stopping the fire.

 

The fire doesn’t stop though.

 

It continues to box them in and she can’t fight magic fire. She sees Viktor running out of the corner of her eye and hoping that he at least somewhat knows what he’s doing sprints to follow. He goes back to where they had been having dinner, picking up another persons dinner knife. Turning away from them, she sees him yanks off his right glove rolling up his left sleeve.

 

He turns his forearm to the ground, making a sharp slice on the outside of his arm. She startles lurching forward to grab the knife from his hand. She knocks it out with a sharp swipe. The blood wells up from the cut and he collects it onto his forefinger tip quickly. He kneels down next to a concrete bench, and smears the blood across it in a circular pattern. Repeating the process over again he adds symbols at four points.

 

She has no idea what he’s doing and with the encroaching fire Yolanda doesn’t know what to do either. She looks back at her family just as a bright light bursts from where Viktor had been writing. It expands in a wave of cool energy, colliding with the fire loudly.

 

After a moment the light clears, and all that’s left is a blackened rectangle all around them. It’s quiet once more except for the sound of the breeze and heavy breathing all around. Viktor shoves his sleeve down and pulls on his glove, back still turned to the rest of them.

 

Yolanda runs towards her family making sure that they are all okay. Frantically smelling to check for any injuries. When she knows that they are all unhurt, she shifts back to human form and runs over to where Yuuri and Hanna are both on the ground, blood seeping through fur.

 

“Do you guys have a doctor here?” Viktor asks walking up, voice shaky.

 

His face is pale, but his eyes are determined and she uses that strength to calm herself down. “No, but Nina’s a nurse. I’ll get her.”

 

He nods, before running into the main house. While he does whatever he’s doing she shifts back _Nina they need your help, I’ll take care of the kids ok?_

 

 _I-I can’t leave them._ Is her wifes shakey reply.

 

_It’s alright, I’m right here and I’ll let you know right away if I need help. But Yuuri and Hanna need you right now. Go, I’ve got them. You can do this._

 

_...Ok. Ok. You’re right. You’ve got them. I’ll be right back._

 

Nina shifts back to human and Viktor comes sprinting out of the house, knives and hand sanitizer  in hand.

 

He hands over one of the knives and hand sanitizer to Nina saying, “I’ve got Yuuri if you can do Hanna.”

 

*Viktor POV*

 

Viktor knelt down next to Yuuri, who was panting hard on the ground.

 

 _“Fucking hate silver.”_ Came a strange half human half wolf voice. Viktor couldn’t help but agree when he saw the blood on Yuuri’s left forearm...leg?

 

“This is going to hurt.” He warned aloud.

 

_“Just get this fucking thing out of me.”_

 

Viktor flipped open the cap on the hand sanitizer pouring it over the knife blade, before making a clean slice from the healing entry point of the bullet wound down the side of Yuuri’s forearm, but as soon as he pulled the knife away to make a new cut, the skin started healing and knitting back together. He tried to cut the next line quickly but the first cut was already a red scar by the time he finished.

 

Looking over to Nina where she was trying to help Hanna, he saw she was facing the same problem.

 

“Yuuri you’re healing too quickly. I can’t make the cuts quick enough to get the bullet out before you start healing.”

 

 _“Got any silver?”_ Is the unexpected reply.

 

“Why?”

 

_“If you can get something silver to cut with, use that. I won’t heal from it.”_

 

“A-are you sure?”

 

_“Yes. Please Viktor, this is burning me.”_

 

Ok, he can do this to help Yuuri. He pulls on his energy, holding his hand out and funneling it there to form a special kind of knife. It takes a moment before a twisted metal knife, silver and iron interlaced together doused in caragen oil sits in his palm.

 

“This is really going to hurt, I’m sorry.” He says before putting the tip where the first cut was before. Yuuri jerks and hisses as the knife slices downwards, and Viktor makes the second cut quickly hoping to get it done with, the faster the better. He peels back the seperated tissue, reaching in and pulling the bullet out with a pair of forceps.

 

“All out?”

 

 _“Yes.”_ Comes the tight reply.

 

Viktor purses his lips as he grabs the stitching supplies that someone brings over to him. Focusing he sews the torn tissue back together, pouring rubbing alcohol over it when done.

 

“You ok?”

 

_“Will be. Go make sure Hanna is alright please?”_

 

“I’ll be right back.” Voice firm, as he stands grabbing the knife. Leaving Marie to stay with Yuuri.

 

They’re still struggling with the accelerated healing, when he gets to them.

 

“If you’re okay with it, I have a knife with silver in it. It’ll hurt, but you won’t heal fast.”

 

All he hears is a whining, and he looks to Nina for clarification. “She just wants it out.”

 

“Ok, can I have some more alcohol? I need to clean the knife.”

 

Someone hands him alcohol once more, and he pours it over the blade wiping it clean with unused gauze.

 

He follows a similar process to what he did before, this time using three cuts to peel back the tissue and grab out the bullet with forceps.

 

After it’s out, he lets Nina do the stitching trusting in her skills. He picks up the knife cleaning it for a final time before releasing the energy that he used to form it. Then he stands walking quickly back to Yuuri.

 

When Yuuri sees him he asks “ _Is she ok?”_ Worry clear in his mind and Viktor quickly responds in reassurance, “Yes, she’ll be alright. I’m glad Nina is a nurse.”

 

Viktor sits on the ground near Yuuri’s head, watching as Marie finishes wrapping his leg. Yuuri shifts slightly moving his head into Viktor’s lap. “ _You ok? I saw you do some... blood magic?”_

 

Viktor sighs, leaning back on his hands and speaks in Japanese, “Yes, it’s a form of energy manipulation that’s just boosted with blood. I’m...still bleeding actually, but I don’t want everyone to see my arms. It’s not a lot, so it should be fine till later. I’m also feeling pretty tired and dizzy, that drained my energy a lot.”

 

_“Alright, as soon as we’re back in the house, you’re on bed rest.”_

 

“Wh- Me?! You’re the one that just got shot!”

 

_“Yes, and you’re the one who nearly died less than 24 hours ago.”_

 

Viktor’s shoulders sag, a little, “Right, sorry. Will you stay with me at least?”

 

_“Of course. I have a few movies we could watch if you want?”_

 

“Cuddles?”

 

_“Cuddles.”_


End file.
